


words like violence

by Caracalliope



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gags, M/M, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: Carlos lets slip that he doesn't like Big Rico's.





	words like violence

Sometimes, the only thing you can do is to gag a loved one for their own good.

Cecil is no fool. Of course he has an iBallGag in his purse, boiled and reset to the default settings (blocked mouth noises; emergency brown noise protocols in place; saliva repurposed within the Apple ecosystem). A part of him regrets not making Carlos's first time more special. But where could he get a spider gag at this hour? No. Time is of essence. Love is also of essence.

Neighborly love, that is. Cecil would do this for anyone. We have to look out for each other, he always says. All the time, we need to be vigilant.

It's simple enough to force Carlos's mouth open and push him down. He looks surprised. Perhaps, betrayed. Cecil doesn't take pleasure in grabbing his hair. His mother didn't raise an opportunist.

There's also no pleasure in kneeling across Carlos, forcing the gag down deep. Cecil doesn't even allow himself to hope to get bitten.

Once Carlos is secured, Cecil leans back. He expects a slap, maybe, the silenced transgressor's cry for help. A punch would not be irregular.

But Carlos watches him with wide, terrified eyes.


End file.
